The Possessive, and the Posession
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: Kaneki Ken detests Tsukiyama, who only strives to devour him, but after one event that nearly costs Kaneki his life, the two may change their way of thinking; maybe Tsukiyama isn't as bad as Kaneki first thought, and maybe Kaneki means more to Tsukiyama than a gourmet meal.
1. Neither Safe nor Sound

_**A/N: **__frick i need to stop writing fanfics more than i finish them, but this pairing has just been infiltrating my mind so someone please diddly darn help me; this setting is prior to Kaneki's white-hair transformation and before he gets a control of his ghoul-being..so, um, yeah. turn up, yo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, is <em>this <em>who people referred to as the infamous one-eyed-ghoul?" a menacing voice jeered. A tall burly man was taking taunting steps toward a much smaller and frailer brunette boy, backing him into the back wall of a scarcely lit alleyway.

No one was around, as they know to hide themselves when the night's thick, black cloak descends.  
>"N-no, this is all a misunderstanding!" The brunette waves his hands in front of him defensively, "there's no way someone like me could be the one-eyed ghoul; I don't want any trouble, and you've got the wrong person, please let me go!" he plead.<br>"Oh really, now? Word 'round the ward's that some scrawny lil' shit-haired boy with 'n eye-patch has the highest chance of bein' the special ghoul, 'nd you're the only one in this ward that fits that description." The man was now standing a metre in front of the boy whose back desperately clung to the brick wall behind it. "Now, why don'tcha quit screwing around and actually fight?" The man grinned as he cracked his knuckles, creating a sound similar to fire-crackers.

The craven boy foolishly tried to run, but he was halted by a firm grip on his arm. "Gettin' cocky now, are we?" the brute viciously swung the boy back, slamming his back into the wall which it once trusted. "I'll teach you t' fuckin' underestimate me you lil' shit!"  
>The man threw a punch to the feeble child's face, which, somehow miraculously, he managed to evade by dropping his weight down and ducking.<br>"Huh?! You think you're tough?" The beast tried the same trick again, only to have a retaliation from the boy shifting slightly to the opposite direction of the punch, then delivering a kick straight to the abdomen.  
>"<em>Oof!<em>"  
>The kick was only enough to get the brute slightly off balance; disfigured only enough for the boy to run away from the cage of the wall.<br>"Tha's it! I don't care 'bout beatin' you down just enough to bring you back to share with everyone else; I'll jus' devour you right 'ere n' now n' bring back your 'ead as a trophy!" The brute recomposed himself then turned around and charged for the boy like a bull. Reaching his target, he grasped both arms of the boy and charged him into yet another wall.  
>"<em>Ugh!<em>" The victim elicited a sharp, pained gasp.  
>The brute pulled and tore at his prey's shirt, tugging and ripping the shirt under his vest's collar setting its first three buttons free and exposing a piquant area of flesh. "Heh, that'll teach you t' get cocky with someone like me, you lil' brat." He laughed as he pulled his head back and strung his mouth open as wide as possible, preparing to sink his teeth into the newly-exposed flesh.<br>The boy shrieked as he tightly shut his eyes, not wishing to see the horror which was about to occur.  
>This was it.<p>

"A_h!"_ the brute released a painful shrill. Suddenly, the grasp restraining the brunette boy released.  
>Confused, the boy hesitantly opened his eyes. "<em>G-gah!", <em>he screamed. The view that met his eyes was the sight of a huge sharp blade piercing through the brute's stomach, blood everywhere, and his head craned back and eyes gaping blankly forward.  
>Overwhelmed with such a sight, the boy lost all of his strength and slid down the wall, shaking in terror while staring disbelievingly at the sight before him.<p>

"_Tsk, who does this uncouth cur think he is, touching all over something that's not even his? How repulsing._" A new voice announces from behind the big blade. The blade retracted, dropping the dead brute, revealing a tall, slender man with lavender hair in a gaudy suit.

"Ts-tsukiyama?" The boy managed to softly articulate, in a wavering voice.  
>The disgusted male averts his eyes to the speaker and draws a grin upon his face. "Ah, Kaneki-kun, so glad I got to you in time; my, my, what a mess things would have become if I were a second more late." Tsukiyama walked toward Kaneki, scowling as he stepped over the degenerate.<br>Kaneki just gaped at Tsukiyama.  
>"Kaneki?" Tsukiyama cocked his head.<br>No response.  
>Tsukiyama knelt down to Kaneki and carefully placed a hand upon his shoulder, which skin was exposed from the tattered shirt.<br>Suddenly, Kaneki threw himself upon Tsukiyama, crying into his chest and clinging onto him desperately.  
>Tsukiyama was taken aback, not expecting this, especially from someone who constantly baffles and gives him the cold-shoulder.<br>"_T-tsuki-ya-ma!_" Kaneki uttered between choked sobs.

This time, it was Tsukiyama who was wide-eyed. He gently hugged Kaneki; one arm horizontal to wrap around the delicate boy's thin frame, and another vertical so his elbow rested atop the other arm and his hand could soothingly tousle the boy's silky mocha locks.  
>Kaneki was violently trembling; Tsukiyama felt as if he were holding a terrified child in his arms.<p>

"There, there, Kaneki," Tsukiyama cooed while twirling the younger boy's hair. "It's alright now, I've got you."  
>"<em>I-I was so terrified!" <em>Kaneki shrieked. "_I- I don't k-know wh-what I-_" he was painfully suffocating on his sobs; it killed Tsukiyama to witness this. No matter what his undecided intentions with Kaneki are, he never would have caused the boy such strenuous distress; even if he were to devour the boy, he would do so as painlessly as possible; but now, he, himself, was confused about what he wants with the boy. How did he manage to find him out of all places? Why did he find him? How coincidental is it that he saved him? Why is he consoling the boy instead of fulfilling his deep desire to devour him?  
>How is it that this frail minuscule being is able to change his mindset and make him act contradictory to his own feelings?<br>Nothing makes any sense, except for one thing: Kaneki Ken was in Tsukiyama Shuu's arms right now, and Tsukiyama has full subjugation over the one-eyed ghoul and that's all that matters; whatever he decides to do, he has the ability to do.

"It's okay Kaneki-kun, you're in my arms now; _you're all mine now."_

* * *

><p>oh wow, i think i have a Freudian complex of sadism <strong><em>oops_**

But, I want to continue this so that their relationship deepens, but I don't know if I should? Let me know what you guys think?

**Thank you for reading ✧･ﾟ:* \（' ∇ '）/ *:･ﾟ✧**


	2. Neither Monster nor Human

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews everyone \( ^ o ^ )/! I really appreciate it!  
><strong>__**I spent a while thinking about what I would do with this, and I think it'll take me a while to really make sense of things, so bear with me \\  
><strong>__**Also, I realise that Kaneki was OOC in the first chapter about clinging oh so desperately to his saviour~, but my point there was that Kaneki's near his breaking point by now, so, sorry if that wasn't clear ;_;. Thank you so much, once again, everyone!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The lavender-haired liberator held the distressed boy as he cried his consciousness away.<br>"Kaneki-kun?" he softly whispered.  
>No response.<br>Tsukiyama gave a light chuckle and gently picked Kaneki up; Kaneki's arms were wrapped around Tsukiyama's neck and his head rested softly under Tsukiyama's chin. "What a shame it is for such a delicate doll, the grandest of all gourmets, to be cursed with such a hapless fate." Tsukiyama remarked aloud. He then began humming a soothing tune as he strolled through the vaguely lit streets of the night.

* * *

><p><em>1.2..3..here comes my insanity. 3...2.. goes my sanity.<br>__A monster at the seams, just waiting to break free; I don't want to hurt you; don't look for me, don't look at me. _

"_No!" _Kaneki yelled, panicked, reaching his arm up in front of him as if he were grabbing for something. Opening his eyes and giving them a few seconds to readjust, he finds himself resting on a bed in an unfamiliar room. The room was very ostentatious; ornate with violet and gold curtains, a vanity, a large crystal chandelier, animal-skin rugs (faux or not was indiscernable), a wooden desk and bureau, and some leather arm rest chairs. Kaneki wasn't sure what room he was in, but he was sure that the interior designer should be fired.

"Don't worry _mon amor_, I'm right here" a cheerful voice sang and grabbed hold of Kaneki's hand; it was no other the psychotic jester, of course.  
><em>"Uwah!" <em>Kaneki spazzed, almost falling off the bed. "Wh-where did you come from?!" he jerked his hand back.  
>"Well, this <em>is <em>my room; couldn't you tell by it's exquisite decor~?" Tsukiyama passionately threw out his free hand and then, smiling, pointed his chin up and placed his forefinger and thumb upon his forehead as he usually does when he thinks he's done something brilliant.  
>Kaneki gave a wry smile. "Yeah...it's something."<p>

While Tsukiyama was still gleaming with his unrequited pride, Kaneki took this time to sneak away. Kaneki carefully slipped off the garish bed and began to tiptoe toward the door.  
>"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Tsukiyama called out causing Kaneki to grimace and halt in his tracks. "Even after I went through the trouble of staining my hands with the blood of your near-murderer?"<br>Kaneki sighed and turned around. "Oh please, it's not like you didn't enjoy it." he narrowed his eyes. "Plus, you only saved me so that you could devour me later."  
>Tsukiyama dramatically placed a hand upon his heart. "Is that all you think our relationship means to me?"<br>"We have no relationship." Kaneki retorted, monotone.  
>"<em>Ux, merci!" <em>Tsukiyama exclaimed, slamming his other hand upon his heart and pretended to fall back. "You're so cold Kaneki-kun." He sat himself back upright and smirked. "And that's why I like you."  
>Kaneki clicked his tongue and scowled. "I'm leaving." he hurried to the door.<br>"Au revoir~!" Tsukiyama chirped, waving cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Where were you all night!"<br>"Big brother, we were so worried!"  
>"Welcome back, Kaneki-kun."<br>Touka, Minami, and Yoshimura pounced on Kaneki as soon as he stepped foot into _Anteiku.  
><em>Kaneki wearily laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I spent the night at Hide's."  
>"Yeah, and that's why your shirt's all bloody and torn up?" Touka hastily remarked.<br>Forgetting about his appearance, Kaneki looked down at himself and saw the foul brownish stains and large rips upon his attire. Defeated, he sighed. "Would it help if I said we decided to go on a zombie walk?"  
>"Would it help if I kicked your ass?!" Touka clenched her hand into a fist and moved toward Kaneki; Yoshimura straightened out his arm in between the dispute which was about to commence.<br>Touka glared at Yoshimura, who held his stern deadpan face. "Tch!" she withdrew her fist and closed her eyes, now clenching her teeth. "It's our job to look after you, you idiot. Don't make us seem incompetent. Not looking where she was going, she turned around and bumped straight into Nishiki.  
>"<em>Oof!" <em>both of them fell back.  
>"Watch where you're going, damn Nishiki!" she threatened, still fuming.<br>"Me? It was you who wasn't watching, damn Touka!" he retorted. They continued damning and throwing insults at each other.

Yoshimura placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder. "We're really glad you are alright, Kaneki-kun. Please do hold prudence."  
>Kaneki nodded his head, not being able to make eye contact from shame. "I'm sorry for making you all worry."<br>"You're standing here, alive and well; so, all is well." Yoshimura smiled. "Why don't you go clean up."  
>Kaneki feigned a smile and walked past the NishiTouka cat fight, and up the stairs to his room.<p>

Closing the door, Kaneki walked into his room and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the light, the mirror revealed a pitiful sight. The shirt and vest were torn, the brown locks which rested upon his head were as messy and distressed as he was, and the bags under his eyes were darker than the depths of his mind.  
>"<em>Damn it!" <em>The distressed subject cursed as he punched the table-like surface of the granite sink. "_Urgh!_" he exclaimed painfully, retracting his now bloody and bruised hand. Within a moment's time, the injuries simply faded away as if they were never there in the first place.  
>Kaneki slid along the door down to the ground, weeping. "'<em>Alive and well'"<em> he quoted. "I'm neither alive nor well!"  
>He violently clenched his hair and brought his knees in to his chest. "I'm breathing, but does that make me alive?! I don't feel alive! If I were a normal human being I wouldn't freakily regenerate and I wouldn't have to deal with all of this!" He was now clawing at his hair, stabbing his nails into his head. "If I were still human I'd really be-"<br>"Dead." A voice interrupted.  
>Kaneki snapped out of his trance and looked up. Instead of being in his bathroom, he was now in a black void.<br>"If you really were human, still, you wouldn't have been able to survive anything you went through, and you'd really be dead by now, not alive." A pair of red lips articulated and finished with a smirk.  
>"Rize...san."<br>Before him stood Rize, smirking while toying with her long purple strands. "Long time no see, Kaneki-kun." she diverted her eyes from her hair to Kaneki. "You're not looking too well." She pouted.  
>"That obvious?" Kaneki smiled wearily.<p>

Rize walked over and kneeled in front of the pity specimen, softly placing a hand upon his broken face. "What's wrong, Kaneki? What could possibly be wrong? You're a strong, immortal, infamous ghoul; if you just let me in then you'd have absolutely nothing to worry about, yet you resist me and ergo remain so woeful. Why is that?"  
>"It's because of you that I'm like this in the first place!" he pushed her hand away. "If I accepted you, then I truly will become a monster!"<br>"But you already are! You became a monster as soon as my organs were accepted by your body and the EKG began beeping again." Rize gleefully explained.  
>"That's a lie!"<br>"Is it?" She stood up and turned around. "You were just crying about how if you were still a 'normal human being' everything would be okay; don't turn back on your words, Kaneki, are you going to begin lying to everyone just like you did with your friends not to long ago? True monsters are deceitful, and you're already a step ahead; maybe you don't need to accept me to become a real monster." She grinned. "_Maybe you already are._"  
>"No! I'm not!"<br>"Let's see" Rize placed her hand out in front of her as if to begin counting. "Monsters lie" she placed a finger down and the black void turned into the scene of Kaneki walking into _Anteiku _and almost fighting with Touka.  
>"Stop." Kaneki begged.<br>Ignoring him, Rize kept smiling and moved on. "They're abnormal" scenes of Kaneki regenerating after bruising his knuckles and brawling with the brute from the other day warped around them.  
>"Stop!"<br>"They hurt others" the memory of Kaneki stabbing Yomo appeared.  
>"<em>Rize!"<br>"_They don't protect even their loved ones." Placing her fourth finger down, the scenes of Nishiki beating Hide up and Hinami's mother getting murdered commece.  
>Kaneki shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears. "<em>Shut up, shut up, shut up!<em>" he screamed.  
>"And fifth," Rize held the grandest grin "they're insane." She put down her final finger and turned to face Kaneki, laughing. The multiple images of Kaneki breaking down, tearing his hair, turning ghoul, looking in the mirror, and his current self, surround them both in a lamentable collage.<p>

"Now tell me, do you still have hope of somehow being denoted as a human being?"

Rize and the horrific void disappeared, placing Kaneki back to being crawled up in the corner of the bathroom, hugging his knees, sobbing.  
>"Why does it have to be me." he uttered between choked sobs. "What did I do to deserve this."<p>

"_I don't want to continue on like this."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've finally caught up to the animated part of TG and I'm now continuing to read it (when there's anime, I like to be surprised so I stop reading it) and omgosh my poor baby no щ(,ಠ Д ,ಠ щ)<br>but um, it's late and I have school tomorrow, so I haven't proofread this yet, so please do excuse any mistakes.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
